


Hold Me More 'Cause I'm Holding Myself Back

by nightflower_panda



Series: Amaranth & Roses [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflower_panda/pseuds/nightflower_panda
Summary: Just a collection of one shots of the times Gladio and Noctis are intimate, AKA PWPs of their various first times/exploring different kinks.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Amaranth & Roses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733155
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. First time using a blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> Set between chapters 7-8 of 'Denial', though you don't need to have read it first.
> 
> Noctis is 17-18 and Gladio is 20-21. The two of them are in an established (though secret) relationship: technically friends with benefits, but in reality they're both in love and just not admitting it, no matter how obvious it may be!

Gladio eyed the thin piece of material suspiciously. 

"You want to blindfold me?" 

"Yeah," Noctis pulled the blindfold tight between his hands, testing to see how much it stretched. 

They were sitting across from each other on the bed, both already shirtless and dishevelled from making out. 

"...Why?" 

Noctis shot Gladio a look, halfway between a glare and a pout.

"Cause it'd be totally hot. Why the hell else?" 

Gladio reached across to take the offending item from Noctis' hands. It was just a length of black cloth, really. Silk maybe? Smooth and cool to the touch. He held it in front of his eyes - definitely not see through. But Gladio was unconvinced. He didn't like the idea of feeling so helpless. He was used to being in charge of a situation and, Bahamut forbid, if some kind of emergency happened and his sight was compromised, and he couldn't protect Noctis because he was too busy being kinky in the bedroom...? It wasn't worth considering. He didn't voice these thoughts, though; Noctis didn't need that stress. 

All he said was, "Might as well go the whole distance and handcuff me, too."

He'd meant it sarcastically but Noctis' eyes visibly lit up at the thought. 

"Fuck yes, that'd be _amazing_ ," Noctis crawled over on the bed and grabbed Gladio's face. "Didn't think you'd let me or I would've bought a pair already!" 

Gladio blinked, not sure what to say in front of such excitement, and Noctis pulled him into another deep kiss, smile still playing across his lips. 

Shit. Why did Noctis have to be so damn cute? Gladio never was good at denying him what he wanted. 

"OK..." Gladio sighed despite himself. "Just for today." And he frowned. "I honestly don't get the appeal behind not being able to see you, though. I'm not about to imagine it's anyone else touching me."

Noctis scoffed, "It's not about _who's_ touching but _where_ I'm gonna touch. Trust me, it'll feel amazing."

"And what about you?" Gladio raised an eyebrow. "What do you get out of it?" 

"Plenty," Noctis grinned as he scooted over to tie the blindfold over Gladio's eyes. He was glad he chose black - the contrast against his shield's lightly tanned skin and the way it matched the tattoo on his chest was too damn sexy. 

He could feel himself getting harder at the sight alone. 

" _Fuck_ ," Noctis breathed. "Put your hands behind your back."

Gladio did as he was told, leaning back against the headboard as he did so.

"Mmnn," Noctis bit his lip, "Gladio, seriously, I could cum just fucking looking at you." He pulled off his pants in a hurry, kicking them onto the floor and giving himself a few quick strokes as he took in the sight of his shield before him. 

Gladio shifted a little uncomfortably. That noise meant Noctis had already taken off the rest of his clothes so why was he taking so long to do anything else? 

"...You still there?" 

He tried to sit up straighter but felt a pair of warm hands push him down again. The unexpected touch made Gladio gasp. _Damn_. 

"I'm not going anywhere with you looking like this," Noctis purred, catching Gladio's lips, pushing his mouth open with his tongue while his hands trailed down to undo his pants. 

Gladio moaned and tried to deepen the kiss, but Noctis pulled away leaving him frowning again. He groped with one hand to where he could feel the other finishing up opening his pants, but his hand was gently shoved away before he could follow the movement up to touch his prince. Just as he was considering whether he was enjoying this loss of control or not, Noctis released Gladio's straining cock and the sudden touch of his fingertips ghosting against his skin made him grunt out in pleasure. 

Shit. He sure as hell didn't feel this sensitive usually, Gladio was sure. 

Before he had time to consider it any further, Noctis hand began to stroke his length and a warm tongue licked against one of his nipples, flicking teasingly up and down with its wet point and sending a tingling sensation all along Gladio's jaw.

"Nngh, Noct--" his mouth fell agape from the jolts of pleasure and he clenched and unclenched his fingers against the sheets, unsure whether he was allowed to bring them up or not.

Noctis lapped a little more at Gladio's nipple before enveloping the whole hardening nub into his mouth, every suck making the older teen's cock twitch in his hand and a breathy moan escape into the room.

"Fuck, stop teasing there already," Gladio grunted, finding the sensation that much more intense from having his sense of sight blocked out. 

Noctis swirled his tongue around the nipple one final time before leaning up to kiss Gladio's lips again, his palm still relentlessly stroking under his length.

"...You have no idea how hot you look right now," Noctis murmured into Gladio's ear and the smooth vibrations almost made him choke. _Fuck_. He was too damn sensitive like this. 

Gladio clenched his jaw and tried to search for Noctis' lips again, but he ended up just nuzzling against the air. Noctis laughed and Gladio frowned. It wasn't great feeling helpless, but at the same time hearing Noctis so confident and in charge was a fucking turn on.

He felt the hand leave his cock and the sound of some more rustling. A condom being opened? Then he felt the cold rubber against his crotch as Noctis expertly unrolled it over him, squeezing tight at his base for good measure. Gladio grunted and bit at his lower lip.

"Fuck, I really wanna suck you off but I don't think I can wait any longer," Noctis complained, pumping Gladio's cock affectionately. 

Gladio smirked. Noctis was still inexperienced after all. He'd have to give him a proper lesson in foreplay next time. 

"Your call, Princess. You're in charge today." Gladio shifted slightly. "You're gonna have to guide me, though - or take this damn blindfold off - 'cause I can't see shit right now."

"No, I'm not taking it off. Just..." Noctis let go and moved away again. "Just gimme a minute."

Gladio quirked an eyebrow, settling himself back down again. Give him a minute to do what?

"...Sure, just don't take too long."

Noctis didn't answer and Gladio wasn't even sure where he was on the bed anymore. He pulled a face, using his hands to push against the mattress and get himself more comfortable.

...What noise was that now? 

"Nngh, Gladio... Can you-- _ah_ \-- j- jerk yourself off for a bit?"

Noctis' voice was further back on the bed than Gladio expected. What was he doing? 

"P-- _please_ , I wanna watch you t- touch yourself-- _mmnn_ \--" 

Gladio wrapped a hand slowly around his length. Shit, Noctis sounded really good begging like that; maybe Gladio preferred being the one to call the shots after all. But what the hell was the kid doing? Gladio languidly pumped at his length as he keenly listened out for a hint of what Noctis was up to: he was panting and trying to hold back the occasional whimper. Was he touching himself too? Gladio tried to imagine it - Noctis jerking off at the sight of him jerking himself off - and he bucked his hips a little harder into his grip at the thought. Who knew the prince was so kinky. 

A pair of warm hands pressed suddenly against Gladio's chest and he gasped at the unexpected touch, tensing and stopping his strokes. He felt Noctis climb onto his lap and Gladio let go of himself to hold onto Noctis' hips instead.

"Noct?" 

Noctis ran his hands over Gladio's tattooed skin, softly scratching smooth circles with his fingertips, then leaning roughly on his shoulders and gripping hard against the flesh. Gladio cupped Noctis' ass and squeezed as the younger teen brought them together into another deep kiss - all warm and wet and full of lust.

Then Gladio felt something slippery push against the tip of his cock and, fuck, was Noctis about to ride him? That sneaky brat: he wasn't just jerking off all that time, he was stretching himself out. Damn, Gladio regretted missing that show.

Noctis moaned into his shield's tongue as he slowly pressed his cock against his entrance, easing the tip inside with the smallest of teasing bounces, each movement inching a little more of Gladio inside. Noctis was so fucking tight, the pleasure around Gladio's cock was almost painfully sweet. He dug his fingers into Noctis' ass, resisting the urge to thrust upwards until his prince was completely ready to take him, deepening their kiss as a distraction and enjoying the way their moans were lost inside each other's mouths.

Gladio could feel Noctis around half of his cock when, without warning, the younger teen spiked the rest of the way down in one rough movement, throwing his head back to shout out in pleasure as he buried Gladio to the hilt. Holy shit, Gladio wasn't expecting that and he choked out a moan of his own.

" _Fuck_ , Noct! Be careful!"

Noctis just whimpered and began bouncing himself up and down, hard, head lolled forwards onto Gladio's chest. His movements were desperate and Gladio strained to keep himself under control - dammit if Noctis wanted it rough, he should've just said so from the start.

Gladio reached up and yanked the blindfold off, blinking his eyes open with a frown as he continued to gasp at the way Noctis worked himself around his cock. It felt fucking good, but Gladio had had enough of just sitting there and taking it. He grabbed Noctis by the shoulders and pushed him backwards onto the bed, his cock still deep in the other teen's ass, making Noctis yelp in surprise. 

"H- hey!" 

"Quiet, Princess. You had your fun," Gladio growled, "Just lie there and let me fuck you now."

"Y- you took it off!" 

Noctis tried to sound indignant but it came out more as a breathy moan as Gladio continued to pound into him, making him writhe against the sheets with his eyes squeezed shut.

Gladio laughed, a rolling chuckle, "We both know you're too busy to look now anyway. Now sshh," Gladio grunted as he gave Noctis an extra hard thrust, forcing him to gasp deliciously.

Noctis' hands scrabbled pathetically at Gladio's back as his shield's thrusts became stronger, building up into a hard rhythm and making the whole bed creak under their force.

Fucking _Six_ , Noctis had never been fucked so deep before and he fucking loved how rough it was. He didn't even need to touch himself, he could feel his erection straining with pleasure, getting closer and closer with each relentless thrust.

"Gladio! Gladio! Oh, fu- _Mmnn_! _Gladio_!!"

Noctis came, _hard_ , and his entire body tensed at the sensation, shivering uncontrollably as his shield continued to pound him into the mattress as he began to ride out his own orgasm. Noctis felt Gladio's cock pulse inside and he half regretted using a condom, wanting that feeling of being filled up with his shield's hot white seed.

He struggled to open his eyes but immediately let them flutter back closed again as Gladio leaned down to capture his lips in another mind-blowing kiss. Noctis melted against the bed, all remnants of strength drained from his muscles as he let Gladio swirl their tongues together - lazy and slow, a complete contrast to their wild rutting mere moments ago.

Gladio eventually dragged himself away, carefully pulling out from Noctis' ass. He sat back on his haunches, admiring the sight beneath him. _Damn_. No doubt about it, Gladio definitely preferred being able to see and being in charge.

"You look like a mess, Noct," he smirked. "Fucking sexiest mess I've seen in my life, though."

Noctis panted, eyes still half lidded from exhaustion. 

"F- fucking jerk. Thought I was meant to be in charge today."

Gladio grinned, "You know you loved it, Princess."

They kissed again, slow and intimate, enjoying the remnants of afterglow. Noctis wrapped his arms around Gladio's shoulders and buried his face into his neck. 

"Fine, but you owe me now. Next time I'm fucking using those handcuffs."

Gladio just chuckled in reply.


	2. First time in the shower

It was no secret that Gladio worked out a lot. Or that his liege wasn't nearly as much of a fan.

"Seriously, how big are you trying to get those muscles?" Noctis asked, half impressed and half complaining. 

"Big enough to make up for what you don't have," Gladio had replied, upside down in front of the wall-to-wall window, not just holding a perfectly straight handstand but doing fucking pushups too. 

"Yeah, yeah... Just 'cause I refuse to exert myself so early, I'm a weed," Noctis leant his chin on his fist, still in bed and on his stomach under the sheets to watch his shield do his morning exercise.

"If you weren't," Gladio grunted, "then I'd just be even bigger." He paused to look up and grin, "Gotta stay ahead to feel like I'm doing my job properly."

Noctis scoffed down his nose, though the affection wasn't hidden.

"Well, keep it up then, big guy. Can't have you falling behind."

Gladio smirked and resumed his push ups while Noctis blatantly leered. The older man was dressed lightly, having been in bed only moments before, wearing only a pair of steel grey boxer shorts. Shirtless, his toned muscles were on full display and flexing enticingly with each movement he made, rhythmically rippling as Gladio pumped himself up and down. A light sheen of sweat was beginning to form upon his heavily inked skin, making the feathers on his back glisten, and Noctis followed the sight upwards to where the bird's tail spread out teasingly against Gladio's waistband. Gravity left little to the imagination, the loose material of his boxers hanging uselessly over Gladio's thick thighs. He was practically naked and a glorious sight to behold - all muscle and perfection and he _belonged_ to his prince.

Noctis swallowed, feeling the urge all of a sudden to sink his nails into his shield's flesh, squeeze his thighs and claw at his biceps and make Gladio _moan_. He shifted slightly, feeling himself getting hard at the thought, pressing uncomfortably into the mattress. 

Gladio, slightly out of breath now, finally lowered his feet neatly to the floor and wiped at his brow with the back of his arm. 

"I'm gonna hit the shower," he announced, still crouching as he allowed the lactic acid in his body to fade away. He met Noctis' gaze, unwavering. "Lie yourself back down if you want. I'll wake you when I'm out."

Noctis blinked for a moment, then huffed and pulled the covers over his head.

How damn annoying. There he was, laying there obviously perving, but rather than notice and do something about it the other man told him to go back to sleep... Like he was some kid! Maybe hiding under the covers wasn't the best way to prove he wasn't, but it was a good way to not show his frustration at the fact.

He listened as his idiot of a shield padded across the room to the en suite, frowning as his erection refused to go away. He half-heartedly rutted against the bed, then threw the covers off and sat up, irritated.

Since when was it ever decided that he had to wait for Gladio to make the first move? 

Sliding out of bed, still naked from last night's activities, Noctis stalked to the bathroom and turned the handle slowly. There was no lock on the door - being an en suite to a bedroom with a lock - and Noctis pushed it slightly ajar. He could hear the water running, telling him Gladio wouldn't notice if he were to slip inside, so Noctis confidently pushed the door further on its hinges. 

"You OK there, Princess?" 

Gladio called across from behind the shower screen, the glass not yet fully steamed up, already lathering up his hair. 

Noctis would have been impressed - the guy clearly hadn't trained to be his shield for nothing - if he wasn't already sore from having his affections ignored and now his attempt at sneaking up spoiled. The prince groaned. No point trying to be subtle now. 

"Yeah, thought I'd take a shower too," he marched over to the bathtub, pouting. 

Gladio laughed, turning away to rinse out the suds. "Sheesh, I've been here all of two minutes. Can't you wait another few at least?" 

"No," Noctis replied and, taking advantage of the moment Gladio's eyes were closed as he tipped his head back under the water, climbed into the bath from the open edge at the end of the shower screen.

Gladio glanced across, "No?", surprised at the answer and even more so to see Noctis standing naked in the tub with him.

"...No," Noctis repeated, finally getting what he'd been craving, sliding his hands over Gladio's wet body and pulling the older man down into a deep kiss.

"Hey," Gladio murmured against Noctis' lips, though judging by his body language not really protesting at all, "I've not soaped up yet." He held onto Noctis' shoulders as he let their tongues slip together, stepping them both out from under the shower stream so they could breathe, the hot water hitting heavy needles into his back. "I'm still covered in sweat."

Noctis moaned into the kisses, reaching one hand up to tug at Gladio's scalp, twining his fingers into the older man's hair as his other hand clawed at his back. 

"It's fine. I'll help you."

Noctis pushed himself away to grab the shower gel, squirting an overly generous portion into his palm. He leaned back in for another kiss as he began to massage large circles into his shield's chest, hands slipping freely from the bubbles forming beneath as the fresh scent filled the air.

Gladio smirked, catching Noctis' hands with his own and trailing some of the foam along the prince's arms and down his back, pushing his fingers firmly down and squeezing at Noctis' ass. 

They pulled their wet bodies closer together, hands running eagerly over the other, slippery and smooth and sending soft waves of pleasure rippling out from each touch as they continued to kiss, slow and deep. 

Noctis stepped so he was straddling one of Gladio's thighs, his erection throbbing painfully for attention, and he rubbed it subtly against the taut muscle, the dripping suds mixing with his precum, the lack of friction satisfyingly smooth. 

Feeling the pressure against his leg, Gladio slid his hand down over and across Noctis' ass - a jolt of pleasure surging through the younger man's groin as Gladio's fingertips ghosted against the dip in his pelvic bone - and wrapped his hand firmly around Noctis' lubed up cock, pumping it leisurely and making Noctis moan. 

Then Noctis' hand found his shield's erection too and they stood, writhing into the other's touch, hot and wet and soapy and barely managing to breathe between their moans and their kisses and the steam, the acoustics in the shower causing their voices to echo into the air in a way which made them sound so much better than they usually did. 

"Mmm, Noct," Gladio gasped, his cock twitching as the prince rubbed that little bit harder, thrusting into Gladio's grip and moaning into his mouth. He gathered more soap from Noctis' back, sliding his hand back down to Noctis' ass, fingering at the younger man's hole with their makeshift lube. 

Noctis grunted in pleasure, pushing down against Gladio's fingers, willing him to enter. He was still loose from the night before and his shield's fingers were easily sucked inside, searching for that perfect spot and making Noctis gasp that much harder as he forced their wet bodies closer together.

"Fuck, Gladio... I need you inside me!"

Panting, Gladio pushed Noctis against the tiles, hooking one leg up and positioning his cock at his entrance. 

"Don't fall on me now," Gladio growled and thrust himself inside in one long fluid motion. Noctis scrabbled at Gladio's broad shoulders, back flush against the wall, the leg in Gladio's arm gone limp while he pushed himself up on the ball of his foot from the force of Gladio's thrusts. The water continued to beat down relentlessly, splashing off Gladio's back and bouncing hot droplets into Noctis' face. He was feeling almost dizzy from the combined pleasure along with struggling to catch his breath, but he didn't care because it felt so fucking _good_.

Noctis pulled their torsos as close together as he could as his moans became louder with each of Gladio's thrusts, so hot and wet and slippery and, " _Ahh--_!" his shield somehow remembered to pump at Noctis' cock amongst everything else, hand covered in soap, and it was just too much. 

Noctis came over them both, choking on his moans as his body tensed up in uncontrollable shudders. He felt Gladio groan as he released himself inside Noctis' ass, shooting hot jets deep inside as his cock pulsed with pleasure. 

As his orgasm faded so did Noctis' strength, and he collapsed limp limbed and loose into Gladio's arms. The older man pinned him up against the wall as he carefully pulled out and let the prince's leg back down.

Noctis clenched his ass slightly as he felt Gladio's seed slowly drip out and run down his inner thighs. He smirked at the sensation, eyes half closed from exhaustion. 

Gladio smiled fondly at the satisfaction on the other's face and pressed their chests together as he caught Noctis' lips in another kiss. 

"Damn," Gladio breathed, his back almost numb from the continuous beating water against it. "And you said you didn't like to exert yourself in the morning?"

Noctis laughed, breathy and sated, reaching up to press an uncharacteristically soft kiss against his shield's cheek.

"...I guess it depends on the exercise."


End file.
